What are you waiting For
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Mario ask his Girlfriend Rosalina a very important question


**~What are you waiting for? {MarioxRosalina}**

* * *

{Standing here in our final hour

can't believe this is the end

now i wish that i had the power

to start this all over again

cause i know that I'm gonna miss you when you're gone

and I'd hate to leave it this way}

Everything in parenthesis like this {} are lyrics to a song called "What are you waiting for?" by Miranda Cosgrove. Enjoy the Story!

Mario and Rosalina sat on the ledge of the Comet Observatory. It was their last few hours before Rosalina left to go on her journey to her home planet. She visited every 100 years, and this time she'd be gone for six months. Being without Rosalina for six months seemed like an infinite lifetime to Mario. He couldn't imagine life without her, even though it was only a short time in comparison to a lifetime. Mario shifted his eyes towards the sky and he sighed.

"I'm going to miss you Rosie."

"Me too, Mario. It's will only be for a little while." The Star Princess leaned over and gave the Plumber a kiss on the cheek. Rosalina had done this tons of times, but it still made Mario's stomach spin. Yes, Rosalina and Mario had been a couple for some time now. They were happy, and everyone was happy for them. It seemed as if fate guided Rosalina and Mario to each other. Mario really wanted to swallow his fear and gather the courage to ask Rosalina a certain question. Still...he couldn't. He was nervous. Why I am so nervous? I know her more than anyone..she would never hurt me..so Why? Mario pondered this. He kept going over scenarios in his head.

{Without you its gonna be lonely

so lets make the most of tonight

did I ever say you were the only... one who could make it alright

now i don't know when I'm gonna see you again

can't you take my mind off the pain?}

A few minutes passed of pure silence. It almost seemed as if the world around the two had come to a stand still. Then the silence was broken.

"Mario..I was thinking maybe I won't go after all. I'll miss you too much." Rosalina's eyes slightly teared at the thought of not being able to talk to Mario for that long. She knew she needed to be strong and take her annual journey, but for the first time in her life, it was difficult.

"No don't do that, Rosalina. It's only six months. Don't do that because of me. Take your journey. I'll be here waiting for you when you get back." Mario responded. Then in a whisper he asked "Will you go somewhere with me?"

"Sure, Mario." Rosalina was confused, but followed him anyways.

{Here I am, take a chance

what are you waiting for?

I'm telling you as a friend, we could be so much more

I never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way

so make my day!}

Mario took Rosalina to the highest point on the observatory, a spot where you could see all the constellations. It was a beautiful sight. It could make the most melancholy person overflowed with serenity. Mario gazed up at the stars as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"It surely is beautiful up here." Mario breathed trying to spark up a conversation.

"Indeed. Why did you bring me here, Mario?" Rosalina asked. Her dress sparkled with the reflection of the distant stars.

"I wanted to ask you something...important." Mario felt blood rush to his cheeks.

"Anything you would like to ask, I'll answer." the Princess said with a half-hearted smile. It was almost time for her departure.

"I..um..you see...um.." the Plumber stumble over his words. This was way harder than he expected.

"Yes..Mario?"

"Will...um.." Mario continued to stumble over his words. Inside his head he scolded himself. He looked like a fool in front of his girlfriend!

"Mario, what are you waiting for? Don't be nervous, just say it." Rosalina laughed. She had never seen him lose his composure like this.

"Willyoumarrymeplease?" Mario gulped. Did he really say it? Like that?

"Pardon? You said that so fast." Now Rosalina was really confused.

Mario took a deap breath and asked his question once again. "Will you marry me, Rosalina?"

Rosalina was shocked. Next she saw Mario on one knee with a velvet box. It opened to show a beautiful gem that glittered and twinkled like a cosmo.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I? You wouldn't even have to ask!" Rosalina flung her arms around Mario. She was happy and surprised by Mario's gesture.

Mario took Rosalina's left ring finger and but the twinkling gem onto it.

"Thank you, Rosalina." Mario was shocked himself. He didn't know what to think.

"No need to thank me, Mario . You make me happy." With that said, Rosalina kissed Mario right on the lips.

Rosalina soon left to go on her journey, taking Mario with her. She spent her spare time daydreaming of her wedding with her favorite person.


End file.
